Your Fairytale Romance
by Lost.Somewhere.Out.There
Summary: Ginny wants a fairytale romance with her 'knight in shinging armor'. So what if this 'knight' just happens to be a punk and oh yeah, the fact that Ginny is dating Harry might cause problems... GWHP GWOC RWHG
1. Ian Kythe: Pieces

A/N: I know this kind of thing has been done a lot but I wanted to practice my writing and take a shot at it. Please tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 1: Ian Kythe

I had it rehearsed. It was simple. But I don't think I can just walk in there and lie to them. I was going to say the classic line of 'All the other compartments were full.' Which is a lie. There were plenty of empty compartments. I just didn't want to sit by myself, and I kind of wanted to sit next to Harry. Well, here it goes.

"Can I sit with you guys? All the other compartments are full." I said as the compartment door slid fully open. It was just Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting in there. Hermione and Ron on one side with Harry sitting on the other.

"Sure Love." Oh how much I hated that name. He thought it was funny. So did Ron.

**Flashback:**

_"I absolutely hate it!" I said as I came in to the living room of the Burrow where Ron and Harry were sprawled out on both couches._

_"Hate what?" Asked Ron looking up from his book. _Yes, I said 'book'. Ronald Weasley was actually reading a book. Something to do with, "Hermione said I need to 'expand' my vocabulary. Whatever in the hell that means."

_I stared directly at him, glaring, like I could take on the world. He immediately looked scared, fearing for his life. No one escapes a Weasley temper. Harry also noticing the mood of the room took cover behind the couch._

_"Every time Dean owls me he calls me 'love' I asked him kindly if he would stop, and he said he wouldn't!" I had become so close to Ron that he was slowly inching off the couch, but I didn't care._

_Harry coming out behind the couch said "Well I'm sorry-", took a breath," love." Harry and Ron immediately started laughing which caused me to stomp very dramatically out of the room. Dramatically just for the effect, and ever since then Harry has called me love._

**: End Flashback**

I took a seat, and for most of the train ride we talked little amongst ourselves. I was rather uncomfortable.

I just wish the train would go faster. I wish I could go sit by myself at the end of the table where no one would notice me, and there would be no awkward silence. Yet I loved sitting next to Harry. Harry The-Boy-Who-I've-Loved-Since-I-Knew-His-Name. The Harry that would never think of me that way. Yep, that Harry. The one Harry I wanted so much, yet I knew I could never have. Sometimes, I wish life was fair, and that everything would go my way. Sometimes, I wish I could just have Harry.

Sure I had gone out with other boys, but after a little while I realized they weren't Harry.

The trolley came around, and Harry bought a whole bunch of stuff.

"You want something love?" See I told you. I think he purposely tried to use it in every sentence, but I guess it was kind of sweet.

I said I would take a chocolate frog, and he handed me one. His hand barely brushing against mine made me blush. I tried to hold it back, but sometimes you can't with Harry. I looked up at him, but he had turned back facing Ron, and was laughing at him while Hermione scolded him for stuffing his mouth. I smiled, and opened my chocolate frog. I grabbed the frog before it could escape, and peered at the card inside. It was of course Dumbledore. I remember him saying back in my 4th year something like:You can take everything away from me. Just leave me on the chocolate frog cards: I don't remember the exact words. It didn't really matter anymore though.

I looked at him questioning like he would tell me exactly what he had said, but he just winked at me, and disappeared. I bit the chocolate frog's head off.

Before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts, and I quickly ran off the train with my trunk and hopped into a carriage. I peered around and noticed a boy sitting in the corner with headphones attached to a Cd player.

"Um do you mind?" I asked as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nope not at all. Make yourself at home."

I said thank you as I took a seat across from him. Before I knew it I was studying him. He was pretty cute. Brown hair, no bangs, high cheek-bones, and a beautiful smile. He was wearing jeans with a dark blue shirt, a little too small for him. Just like how Harry wears his. Then I started watching the way he skipped songs he didn't want to listen to.

"How is that working on Hogwarts ground? Isn't that a muggle Cd player?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Nope I transfigured it."

"Oh," I said blushing, feeling really stupid, "What songs do you have on there?" I felt the carriage tug a little signaling we were now currently moving.

"It's a mix," he said glancing up, "it has Story of the Year, Simple Plan, Sum 41, and a couple others, mostly though all the bands are from the U.S."

"So they're all muggle bands?"

"Of course, I hate wizard music," he looked at me, "Err no offense or anything..."

"Trust me, none taken. I went in to a muggle music shop once, and bought a Sugarcult Cd for this Cd player I got for Christmas from my Dad."

"That's cool...I have a couple of their songs on here," he paused, "you want to listen to it?"

I looked down at my feet. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"No not at all." He handed me the Cd player. I put the headphones on and was immediately filled with the music I loved. One song filled my mind. I let the lyrics and beat steady myself.

_I tried to be perfect,_

_But nothing was worth it,_

_I don't believe it makes me real,_

_I'd thought it be easy,_

_But no one believes me,_

_I meant all the things that I said._

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own._

_This place is so empty,_

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

_I don't know how it got so bad,_

_Sometimes it's so crazy,_

_That nothing can save me,_

_But it's the only thing that I have..._

"Hello? Earth to whatever-your-name-is?" I saw a hand wave in front of my face. I quickly stood up and took the headphones off. "We're here."

I handed the Cd player to him. "Oh I'm sorry. I was zoned out. I loved the song. My name is Ginny Weasly by the way. Yours?"

"Ian," he quickly glanced at me, "I like your name."

"Thanks, I like yours too."

"Well I've got to go. I'm supposed to be meeting some McDonald or something."

"McGonagall."

"Yeah, whatever. Toodles!" Ian said running off.

"Toodles?" I muttered to myself. "What..."

: The Great Hall:

I didn't see Ian anywhere until I got to the Great Hall. I had been scanning the tables, finally realizing that I had never seen him before. Then the Sorting Ceremony began, and I cheered for the little kids that got in Gryffindor and 'booed the little kids who were stuck in Slytherin. Then at the end, instead of picking up the hat and the feast beginning, McGonagall announced that there was a transfer student from America, and would be in my year, 6th. That's when I saw Ian. He walked up there and sat on the Sorting Hat's stool, and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"May I introduce to you students, Ian Kythe." McGonagall said, stepping away from the stool.

There was a moments silence before the Sorting Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" I immediately sprang up and screamed along with many other girls who were screaming and shouting out cat calls.

He walked toward the table and looked around. He was invited to come sit with many people, but declined with a shake of his head. He then continued walking, and finally reached the end of the table. Where I had sat down back in my seat. He looked straight at me.

"Is this seat taken?" I saw many glares coming from other girls, but I looked around me. All the seats were open.

"I guess not." At that moment the food appeared, and he sat down with a look of amazement on his face.

"Shit! You guys get this much every day?"

"Yeah... The house-elves make it all for us." I looked at him like he was strange, but he didn't seem to notice.

"In my old school we got like nothing, but here-" He was interrupted by what I should of seen coming-Madeleine Richards.

The prettiest girl in the whole school. I knew this was too good to last.

"Excuse me for interrupting bu-" She started off in that really preppy voice of hers. You know the kind that makes you want to strangle somebody. Ian turned and looked at her.

"You're not excused." He said in a really dry voice. I really wanted to laugh right then, but I held it in.

"Uh. That's like so totally mean. Anyways I was wondering if you like had a girlfriend? Cause you know me and you would be like so totally perfect for each other!" She smiled way too much. Reminded me of a muggle horror movie.

"No I don't, and I think we woul- ." Ian's voice was still sounding very bored like he had been through this a whole bunch of times.

"Would what?" She said getting excited. I was rolling my eyes and she noticed, so she glared at me. I glared back.

"Be like so not totally perfect for each other!" He made his voice really high and weird sounding. The people that heard him started laughing. I was laughing so hard I almost fell off the bench.

Then Madeleine-Maddy-'s smile was whipped off her face, and was replaced by a frown. She glared at him and everyone who was laughing, and said quietly so only Ian and I could hear her. "You have no idea who you are messing with. If you know what's best for you, you should stay away from the Weasel over there." She nodded her head at me while saying this.

"Why?" Oh how innocent he looked. Just like a little puppy who didn't know his little 'present' was a bad thing.

"Because some people are better left alone, all by themselves."

"You mean like you."

"Uh no. Just remember what I said. My offer is still standing for whenever you realize that I'm what's right for you."

"You must not understand. You want me to spell it out for you? I d-o-n-t l-i-k-e y-o-u."

"Without me you're just a loser. But that's what you want right?" She didn't let him answer but stalked off.

I had finally stopped laughing. There were a couple of people clapping for him. But he pretended not to notice, and for a couple of moments we talked about little things. I really liked this guy as a friend. He seemed to feel the same about me I think. We had the same interests. He even liked Quidditch! I told him I was a Chaser and that there was an opening for another Chaser this year. Ian said he'd think about it.

It was the longest amount of time that I hadn't thought of Harry.

Before I knew it the dishes were slowly disappearing, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I think this year you students would like to know that Hogwarts is hosting a 'beginning of the year' ball. It will be in three weeks, and you must dress formally. There will be a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and then another one the week after, so you can get everything you need." Dumbledore then smiled and sat back down. There were many cheers, claps, and groans. Many of the girls were already flirting with guys or talking about who they hoped would ask them.

I looked at Harry. He was talking to Lavender. Great.

Ian groaned.

"Upset that you have to ask a girl are you?" I asked standing up.

"No, upset that I will be asked a million times to go with someone." He said, also standing up and following me out the doors and through the hallways. I was already hoping that Harry would be asking me. It would be the perfect fairytale romance.

"Someone's a little full of themselves."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay. Whatever. Believe what you want to believe. It's not my fault though that my handsomeness makes all the girls weak at the knees." He walked ahead of me.

"You don't make me weak at the knees! Hey wait up!" I ran to catch up.

"What?"

"Isn't there anyone who you would want to go with?" I asked finally catching up. I was a little curious, yet the thought of Harry wouldn't escape my mind. '_I wonder if he has thought about asking anyone yet...'_

"Well you see, there is this one girl..." He began. He looked a little unsure of himself. We reached the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said. Ian jumped and I laughed. I climbed through the hole that had appeared once the portrait opened. Ian climbed through after me.

"The freaking portraits talk!"

I giggled, very cheesy, I know. "Yep every single one."

He opened his mouth in amazement.

"So which girl is this that you would be interested in?" I walked all the way over to the other side of the Common Room, and took a seat on the couch. He walked over and jumped on top of it, and then slid down in to a half sitting half falling off the couch kind of position. I don't see how it was very comfy.

"Well you see, I k-" And for the second time that day he was interrupted. He seemed pretty annoyed, and glanced over to see who it was. It was Ron, Hermione, and Harry walking over to them.

"Hey Love!" Called Harry, the culprit of the interruption. Ian shot a glare at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend here sis?" Asked Ron glancing at Ian.

"Sure," I said dryly," Ron-Ian, Ian-Ron," Ron and Ian shook hands, and then I pointed at Harry, "Harry-Ian, Ian-Harry," they did the same thing, then I turned toward Hermione, "Hermione-Ian, Ian-Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Hermione.

"Trust me, the pleasures all mine." He smirked at her, which caused her to blush and giggle. Ron though didn't think it very cute or funny, but instead glared at Ian, who in seeing this, smiled at Ron like he didn't see that Ron had the biggest crush in the world on her. I think it may even be bigger than the crush I have on Harry, but I have never been able to find out.

After a little while of interrogating Ian they went up to their dormitories. Harry and Ron glanced at Ian unsurely every now and then, which made my heart pound._ Harry might be jealous of Ian! No maybe not, or wait what was that I just saw flicker in his eyes...Jealousy?_ But I didn't think of Ian in that kind of way. He was more of a friend. Harry on the other hand was what I wanted.

"You know your brother Ron has a humungo crush on Hermione right?"

"Yeah, you could tell couldn't you?"

"Definitely."

I kicked my shoes off, and swung my legs over onto the couch, and put my feet on Ian's lap.

"Eww get those things off of me." He pretended to hold his nose and began making gagging noises.

"Never!" I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because you are a comfy foot stool."

"Glad to be of service for you madam."

"Why thank you kind sir!" He laughed this time. I'm guessing because of my immaturity. Of course on the other hand he wasn't that mature either.

"Here I'll move for you." I took my feat off of him, and turned my body around and laid my head on his lap. I stared up at him. "Better?"

"Why of course. In stead of seeing this beautiful lady's feet I get the pleasure of looking at her pretty face. I guess now instead of a comfy foot stool, I'm a comfortable pillow."

"That would appear to be the case." For some reason I had this odd feeling we were flirting with each other. I think when Ron was here he noticed it too.

I smiled up at Ian. He was looking down at me. I could smell his scent. I couldn't figure out what it was, but it didn't matter. It was a very good smell.

"So..."

"Sooo?" I said imitating him.

"Is there anyone you want to ask or be asked by to the dance thingy?" He looked down at me.

"We're back on this subject? I was hoping you would have forgotten!"

He laughed yet again, "Nope I remember."

"Crap." I looked around me and up both staircases.

"Well?"

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You promise not to tell anyone?"

He leaned near me, his breath tickling my ear. I giggled. I was getting tired of giggling, but he was the kind of person that makes you giggle. Take Hermione for example. She doesn't giggle, but she did didn't she? Guess who made her. Nope, not Ron. Ian. Ron knows she doesn't giggle too. I guess that's why he was so ticked off at Ian.

He looked at me questioningly.

"It tickles."

"What tickles?"

"Your breath."

"What do you mean? Like this?" He leaned in further and breathed real softly on my ear. I giggled. It was kind of seductive. I felt like kissing him right then, but then Harry's picture came to mind and I leaned back a little. "But yeah, I promise."

"What?" I looked at him and he just stared back. Then it clicked. "Oh yeah sorry. Well you see...I've kind of had this crush on...umm Harry for a really long time." I glanced around the room, and then back at him. His smile was gone, and then in a second it was back like a flash of lightning.

"Well that would explain a lot." Ian said sighing.

I felt confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you each looked at each other a lot." I was about to argue with him about it, but he brought up his finger and stuck it over my lips, silencing me from speaking further, and making me blush slightly. "Then there is the fact that whenever he came in the room you perked up, and then when he left you slouched back down." His finger remained on my lips. "He was also glaring at me when I sat down next to you at the table, so I just assumed...well yeah who wouldn't? And for the last one there is also the fact, that when your headmaster announced the dance, you glanced at him, and at the time you turned your head back, he looked at you."

I took his finger off my lips. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"What? You mean place my fingers so delicately on your crimson lips?" He said sounding very professional. Kind of like that muggle Shakespeare guy.

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"Oh come on we both know you liked it. It's not a bad thing to just admit it." See sometimes he is a little _too _full of himself.

"I did not like it!"

"Then how come you blushed?"

"I was blushing at what you said!"

"Well then if you disliked it so much why didn't you take my finger off before I was done talking?"

"I...uh... well you see..." I was confused. If I liked Ian as a friend then why had I liked it so much? Maybe it was because I had always wanted Harry to do that kind of stuff to me, maybe it was because my feelings for Ian started growing a little less platonic. Either way I was stuck looking like an idiot.

"See you did." He stated matter of fact like. He was smiling real big at me now, I guess happy that he had won our little war. "So... do you want me to ask him to the dance for you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear what Hermione said?"

"Ummm...," he grinned sheepishly, "Uh..._maybe._"

I smiled. "She said it was a masquerade." (sp?)

"You're going to have to drop me a line here. I'm not good with big words. It's a what?" He looked at me weird like he had no idea what was going through my mind at that moment. Which was weird because otherwise he seemed to know what I was like.

"It's a masquerade." I still got weird looks from him. I sighed. "Masquerades are like dances or parties where everyone dresses up in masks and stuff trying to hide their disguise. That's why I'm not asking Harry. I'm not going with anyone."

An understanding expression crossed his face. "Ohhh that would make since. Well I'm not going with anyone either."

"You don't want anyone to know what you are going to look like either?"

"No I'm not going at all."

"Why is that?"

"Social outings aren't my thing."

"Oh well it probably won't be fun anyways."

We sat in silence. I would look around the room, and then look back at Ian who I would sometimes catch staring at me. It was a weird feeling. I was going to try and signal to him that I _really_ liked Harry.

"Friends?" I asked hoping he would realize that is _all_ I wanted to be.

He looked down at me, and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" It was one of those questions you were supposed to agree to, so I was rather confused. Ian got a mischevious grin on his face, and I immediately had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I mean I don't want to be friends..."

Okay well that one left me in a state of shock. So I was a little unaware when he added the last part.

"…Because friends don't do this." Then I understood. He leaned down, and kissed me. I'm not talking about the 'I'm kissing you for the first time' kind of kiss. I'm taking about the full out French kissing thing here. Not only was I in love with Harry, but I had just met Ian today!

Once my senses were back, I pulled away from him, and jumped up. 'I'm not going to run away, and then wonder later what this is all about…Not going to run away…'

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what that was." He was still surprised that I had pulled away from him, and he sat there staring at me.

"Ian Kythe! You better tell me what that was for or I'll…I'll…" I had nothing I could do to him, and he seemed to notice this. He stood up, and took a step toward me.

"Or you'll what?" He smiled.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He took this moment to clamp his mouth on mine, and kiss me again, very passionately. But this time, I didn't pull away.


	2. Pretty Girl

Chapter 2: Pretty Girl

I don't really know what came over me. One second it was like I barely knew this guy, and the next it was like I had known him for a lifetime. It was the way he kissed me, the way he made me feel, and I don't know what else. Then an American muggle song popped in my head. I sang as I walked out the Fat Lady's portrait.

_"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get'em out of your head _

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love..."

I stopped singing, but there was a voice behind me still singing the song. I turned around expecting to see Ian standing there, but to my suprise it was Harry.

_"It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love _

Pretty girl, pretty girl."

He looked at me and said"You have a beautiful voice, but when did you ever hear a muggle band playing"

I blushed. "Your's isn't bad either, but Dad took me to a muggle music store once, and I got that Cd. How do you know it"

"Love, I live with muggles. I can go to the music store whenever I want...I just have to walk."

"Oh yeah that would make sense."

He smiled and laughed, and then grimaced as if remembering the Dursleys.

"You really dislike them don't you" I asked trying to sound completely innocent. I started walking toward the Great Hall. I could feel his presence next to me without looking at him. We were walking so close my shoulders brushed against his arm. I was around 5'6 and he had to be a good 6 foot.

"Correction Love, I _hate_ them. I hate them more than anyone could imagine." We came up to the Great Hall doors, and he opened them and walked in before me. My smile turned into a frown. He went and sat with Ron and Hermione while I went and sat at the end of the table with all the empty seats surrounding me. I ate some toast with butter and a couple of pieces of bacon. If my mom would have seen me she would of forced me to eat more.

Professor Mcgonnagal came by, and passed out class schedules. When she got to me she asked me where Ian was, and I shrugged. "Well when you see him give him his schedule. You have all the same classes, so I expect you find some time to show him around."

My mouth dropped open and I went to say I couldn't do that, but she had already walked back up to the staff table.

I looked at my classes. My first class was Care of Magical Creatures which was a double class. Then I had Herbology, Divination, Potions, and Transfiguration. I checked Ian's to see if maybe Professor Mcgonnagal had gotten a mix up with his schedule and someone elses, but my luck had failed me this time. I sighed. I grabbed my bag, and headed off to the Common Room where I believed I might find Ian. When I got to the portrait hole I was about to say the password, but the door swung open barely missing my face, and out came Ian.

"Uhh..." My mind went blank. I kept replaying what happened last night over and over again. I remember after him kissing me the second time we had pulled apart, and I was speechless so I ran up to my dorm and thought the whole thing through and through. I remember him calling after me, and trying to run up the staircase. But it had turned in to the ramp again, and he slid down yelling 'What the freak!' very loudly.

"Look I know last night was a little umcomfortable for you." He had his head down but as he talked to me he slowly lifted it up.

"Hell yeah."

"But I got to thinking, and my bravery got a little ahead of me, so once I kissed you there was no turning back. I just had thoug-..."

"Don't worry about it we'll just forget it ever happened." I said interrupting him.

He stared me in they eyes and realized that this is what I wanted, so he didn't question further.

"We needed to get that over with anyways."

He looked at me questioningly. "Er... Why"

"Im your tour guide of Hogwarts. Nice to meet you, and I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I sounded very proffessional like making it sound like I had never met him before.

He smiled and let out a little chuckle.

I continued"Here is our agenda for the day. Let's get a move on it." I handed him his schedule, and started walking down the hall towards the doors leading outside.

I hoped we could really just forget about the little 'incident', but I had this feeling that it was impossible.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I am sick today so I want to go lay down. In the first chapter, the song is 'Pieces' by Sum 41. In this chapter it's 'Pretty Girl (The Way)' by Sugarcult. Read and review to make the sick author happy. Oh by the way when you review tell me which person (Ian or Harry) you would rather have Ginny be with. I think there will be a song in each chapter because I think there are songs out there that help the readers understand what the story is about.

Anonymous person: _oh dear... I'm totally wanting her to end up with Ian. well done! _**Your review really made me happy. When I was thinking about writing the story Ian was going to be more of a weird, out there kinda guy, that was just a friend to Ginny and would later become her boyfriend, but as I wrote he beacame more of 'hot teenage boy that really liked Ginny kind of person. Either way I think he turned out great. If you look at the first part of the 1st chap., and then the end of the 1st chap. you'll relize that he acts a lot differently. Oh well. Thanks once again for reviewing I really appreicate it.**

Read/Review!


	3. Look What You've Done

I realized I didn't have this in the first two chapters! My big mistake!

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Harry Potter O.O lol jp I don't. I just own Ian who I didn't take from anyone's story. He was my own idea.

Chapter 3: Look What You've Done

The first week of school passed by quickly. Not much had been happening. I had hung out with Ian some more because lets face it, he's a pretty cool guy. I ignored the memory of us kissing because the crush on Harry was so big. I had liked him for so long I don't know if I could ever _stop_ liking him.

Out of only one whole week I think Ian was asked out like 76 times. I lost count at 24. This morning one girl, I can't remember her name, she was a 2nd year, had asked him why not when he turned her down. He had glanced at me and blushed then said, "I like someone else." The girl had said 'Oh okay', and went back to the Hufflepuff table. I felt sorry fore her, and for most of the other girls he had turned down because of me.

"Look you can go out with other people. You know I like Harry, and I'm not going to give up on him."

He looked up and shrugged, but I swear I heard him say under his breath, 'And I'm not going to give up on you either.' I tried not to think a lot about it. I went back to eating, and then when we were done we headed off to our first classes.

After Transfiguration, our last class, Ian and I were walking back to the Common Rooms when he pushed me behind a statue. Fortunately no one was looking, so they could not become suspicious of why Ian and I –a boy and girl- were hidden behind a statue.

"What the-"I started to say, but I was surprised by his actions. He placed his finger over my lips again. Urrrrg…

"Look I was wondering if you'd show me around Hogsmeade this weekend," He said, I took his fingers off my lips, "we would be going as friends." He added quickly seeing the look on my face.

Unlike him I don't turn down offers to be friends, so I agreed saying to make it clear, "As friends."

"Yep, why would we go as anything else, it's not like we're dating or have ev-"

"You might want to shut up now."

"Oh right, shutting up." I peaked out to see if anyone was coming. There was no one there. Ian looked at me questioningly.

"I have to make sure no one is coming." I stated. He still gave me weird looks. We walked out from behind it and continued on our way to the Common Room.

"What would they think we were doing if they saw us behind a statue?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He appeared to think about it for a moment then a mischievous smile played on his lips. "They can think whatever they want to think."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be known as the girl-who-snogged-behind-a-statue-with-Ian." I said jokingly.

"Then be 'The-girl-who-gave-up-on-Harry-and-snogged-Ian-where-ever-in-the-hell-she-wanted." It didn't sound to me as if he was joking, but I laughed anyways.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Why not?" I said the password to the Fat Lady, and she swung her portrait open.

"I wouldn't want you to get your hopes crushed." I walked in, and Hermione waved me over to them.

"Then don't crush them." He whispered in my ear so no one else could hear. We reached Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They all said hello to me and Ian, so we both said hey back.

"Ginny would you want to go to Hogsmeade with us?" Hermione asked. I really wanted to because then I would be with Harry the whole day. I was about to agree, but Ian cut in.

"Well actually we were going together," He looked at Ron who had glared at him, "As friends." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh I see well you can come along with us. It'll be fun."

"Yeah it'll be fun," added Harry. Ian looked at him unsurely. Then he looked at me. I must have had an eager look on my face because he turned back to Hermione and agreed.

"Trust me," She said, "It will be a lot of fun."

Ian put on a fake smile. "Yeah fun…" He said dryly. I could tell he didn't want to go, but I wanted to go enough for the both of us. This would just be payback for the little 'incident.'

**Ian's POV:**

After everyone had gone to bed, I still sat on the couch in the Common Room. I couldn't get the thought of Ginny out of my head. Her beautiful blue eyes, red hair, and her bloody brilliant smile kept flashing through my mind. I just wish she looked at me like they way she looked at Harry. I've never had anything hurt more than when she told me she was in love with him. Of course I have never felt anything better than when I kissed her, but I can tell she wants to pretend that never happened. I, on the other hand, want to remember it forever. I admit that I'm in love with her. I would do anything for her. Which is why I'm stuck in this bloody problem.

I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny, on a date, but I told her that we would be going as friends. Reason number 1: She didn't like me like how I liked her. Reason 2: She didn't like me how I liked her. Reason 3: She didn't like me how I liked her.

Yeah that was the only reason. It was all because she was in love with Harry bloody Potter. I don't know what people saw in him. They all looked at him like he was their hero, like he had saved them from some powerful being. The scar on his forehead…what is that? Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all act like they don't notice it. How can you not notice a lightning-shaped scar on someone's forehead? I figure there is some story behind it, but that they don't want me to treat Harry like a God. Like that could ever happen when the girl of my dreams has feelings for him and not me, and he doesn't know or he doesn't care.

_Take my photo off the wall,_

_If it just won't sing for you,_

_Cuz all that's left has gone away,_

_And there is nothing left for you to prove,_

_Oh look what you've done,_

_You've made a fool of everyone,_

_Oh well it looks like fun,_

_Until you lose what you have won._

_Give me back my point of view,_

_Cuz I just can't think for you,_

_I can hardly hear you say 'what should I do,'_

_Well you choose,_

_Oh look what you've done,_

_You've made a fool of everyone,_

_Oh well it seems like so much fun,_

_Until you lose what you had won,_

_Oh look what you've done,_

_You've made a fool of everyone,_

_A fool of everyone,_

_A fool of everyone,_

_Take my photo off the wall,_

_If it just won't sing for you…_

That's how I feel. Ginny has made a fool of me. Whenever she comes in the room I feel like jumping up and dancing, but whatever, I just want to get her out of my head. It hurts to think about her too much because my mental image of her has her leaning in and kissing Harry. I swear I had a dream the other night about her and Harry. I had come down the boy's staircase in the middle of the night. I don't know why but I did, and her and Harry were sitting on the couch talking. I didn't let them know I was there, and I listened in on there conversation. This is how I remember it went:

Ginny: I really like you Harry. I'm so glad we got together this year. That Ian guy is creeping me out! Can you believe he kissed me?

Harry: laughs Oooh someone has a crush on Ginny!

Ginny: It's not funny Harry! I had to go to the bathroom and throw up. Then I brushed my teeth like 5 times. I can't believe his mouth actually touched mine. It was completely gag-worthy!

Harry: He kisses that bad?

Ginny: You wouldn't believe it! It was like kissing a cow!

Harry: laughs again Well all I can think about is kissing you…

Then they kiss, and my dream turns and shows me, and I'm crying as I watch them make out. I swear I woke up with a wet face. I feel like such an idiot for kissing her. Then again she kissed back. I know the dream was really cheesy, and I don't think Ginny would say stuff like that, but it's still the fact that she loves Harry and doesn't love me.

I can't believe for a whole day I'm going to have to walk around a town with the girl I love, boy I hate, and the girl I love's brother and friend. I don't think I can take it. I have a feeling Ginny will look at him the whole time and ignore me. I think I may pretend I'm sick, but then again I want to be there in case anything happens between Gin and Harry. I don't think anything will. He doesn't look like he likes her like that. _I'm _the one that likes her like _that, _and the thing that bothers me the most is, is that she'll never like_ me_ like_ that._

**Ginny's POV:**

I woke up early this morning, so I crept down to the Common Room. I found Ian asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Unlike Harry who gets attacked or killed in all of his dreams. Of course at one time I had dreams of Tom Riddle, but those are slowly fading away. I'm still stuck with one every now and then. They're not so bad.

I decided to wake Ian up and tell him to go up to his dorm because I wanted the couch. I gently shook him as I stood over him. He jumped up , and yelled 'who's there?'. It made me giggle, but I immediately shhhhhed (sp?) him. He saw me.

"Oh it's just you." He said laying back down. That made me feel good. Like I wasn't important to him. I chose to ignore it though.

"Yeah. Well do you want to go up to your dorm to sleep?"

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Like 5:30 I think." I could tell by the look on my face he thought I was crazy.

"5:30? You mean like the time 5 whole hours before 10:00? Are you feeling okay?" He jumped up and put his hand to my head. "Well you're not running a fever…"

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed. I took his hand off my head. "You don't have to stay down here. Go on back to sleep in your dorm."

He nodded his head. "Well, good night…or morning whatever it is to you. I'm going to go get five more hours of sleep like a normal person." He walked up the boy's staircase leaving me alone in the Common Room. I was bored so I began singing another song under my breath.

"_Give me back my point of view,_

_Cuz I just can't think for you,_

_I can hardly hear you say 'what should I do,'_

_Well you choose,_

_Oh look what you've done,_

_You've made a fool of everyone,_

_Oh well it seems like so much fun,_

_Until you lose what you had won,_

_Oh look what you've done,_

_You've made a fool of everyone,_

_A fool of everyone,_

_A fool of everyone,"_

But once again I heard Harry singing behind me. I turned and smiled at him as he finished singing.

"_Take my photo off the wall,_

_If it just won't sing for you…"_

"What's the deal with you and catching me singing?" I asked. He came and sat beside me. His presence so close to me sent shivers down my spine.

"Well love you don't really sing in private places. I just happen to be the lucky one catching you in the middle of songs I know." He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Sooo?" I said staring around the room.

"Sooooooo…" He looked at me. "What's up with you and that Ian guy?"

I laughed. "We're just friends. Why?" I was curious. I had a fluttery sensation in my stomach.

"No reason. It just kind of seems like he likes you. He's always talking to you and all."

"That's because he does like me." Once it came out of my mouth I immediately wished I hadn't of said it.

"He what? Do you want me to beat him up?" Harry said jumping up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No he's fine. We're friends."

"Are you sure? Because if he bothers you I'll beat him up. I'm sure if Ron knew he would too." I felt that he was just being protective because he felt like one of my brothers, which didn't make me feel any better.

"No! Whatever you do, do not tell Ron!" I said holding him down with both hands.

"Why not?" He looked at me questioningly and then realized what I meant. "It does kind of make it bad that you have that many brothers doesn't it?" He looked sympathetic.

"You wouldn't even know how bad it was. You should of heard what they were going to do with Dean."

He laughed. "Trust me, I heard. They tried to get me in on it, but I told them I wasn't going to mess with a Weasley temper. They seemed to understand, but I overheard some of their plans. It must have been terrible!"

"No I told Mum and she put a stop to it immediately, but I still had to break up with him. It doesn't matter though. I like someone else." My eyes got real big when I let that slip.

"Really who? I won't tell Ron I promise." He asked. I couldn't look him in the face.

"No one you know." I said casually.

"Oh come on Gin we both know it has to be someone that goes to Hogwarts. Tell me." He put on the puppy dog face. "Please?"

I smiled. "Now how do you know I didn't meat them in Diagon Alley or something?"

"Because you were with Hermione, Ron, and I in Diagon Alley I think we would of noticed if you were talking to some guy you just met. So tell me, what year is he in?"

I groaned. "If you guess right I'll tell you." He wouldn't guess himself would he?

"Ok your year?"

"No"

"My year?"

I nodded my head.

"Good well that narrows it down. I know it's not Dean…Seamus?"

I shook my head really fast.

"Good. I didn't think so, but I was just checking." He named some other people but I shook my head to all of them. "Could it be Malfoy?"

"Hell no." I replied looking disgusted.

"Well I didn't think you would, I'm just getting desperate here." He looked around as if he could remember some more people. He made the puppy dog face again, and man could he pull it off good. "Well Love you know you like me more than anyone else," Wow he's really good, "So you can tell me who it is you like and trust me completely."

"Well since you put it that way…I guess I'll tell you. You have to promise not to get mad though." He smiled triumphantly and then agreed. I leaned in so I could whisper in his ear. "Well you see I've kind of had this crush on Malfoy for a while…"

"He jumped up, and yelped. "You can't be serious love?"

I laughed. "No I'm not."

He sighed. "Well tell me who it really is."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No and that's final."

He crossed his arms and pouted. He looked really cute. "Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because…well you don't like that Ian guy right?"

"No."

"Okay well I've named everyone in my year so I'm guessing you…" He leaned in and kissed me…I kissed him back.

When we came back for air I said, "You're guessing I what?"

"You still have a crush on me."

"Well, I'm guessing that you like me too?"

He didn't answer, but leaned in and kissed me. I once again kissed him back. It was the best moment of my life. The same moment I had dreamed of for a long time.

"I really like you Gin."

I smiled. "I really like you too." It all sounded to fake to be real. I was scared I had fallen asleep and it was all just a dream.

We kissed again, and closed our eyes, so I had no idea Ian had seen the whole thing. I also didn't see the hurt in his eyes as he heard what we had said the whole time. He ran upstairs back to his dorm. I heard none of it. That is why, I had no idea, I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

A/N: Okay so I know this whole Harry/Ginny thing came kind of early but I had to get it over with for the story. I'll try to make the story better as I slowly get better at writing. You guys must R/R me though and give me ideas so I won't get writer's block. Oh and the song used in this chapter was 'Look What You've Done' by Jet…that's my new Fav. Song so I had to put it in at least one of my chaps.

Review Replies:

Rachie:

:hi ya  
very good story! i love it.

rachie

Me: Thanks I really appreciate your input and I hope you liked this chapter. I think it's better than the last one, but I dunno…

Vanessa-Black and Zabini- I noticed that you only have 1 review, and so I decided that I would be nice and review. I'm such a lovely person, aren't I? Lol. Well, your story is well written, and good, so far that is..dun dun dun. Is Ginny going to end up with Ian or Harry? Don't tell me actually, I don't want to know. I'm glad you named him Ian, I love that name, and I know this guy at school named Ian, and he fits the role, sorta. Anyhow, great job, and I hope you update soon!

Me: Well thanks for reviewing…I know who she's going to end up with, but I'm not going to tell anyone. I want people to tell me which one they like better so next time you review tell me. I like the name Ian too. That's what my parents were going to name me if I was a boy. I love the name! Thanks once again for reviewing!

hey there- Ack! Ginny is just so cute! Harry is a dork! You don't just start singing along with somebody then ignore then ten minutes later... Ian rocks. We will see more Ian-Ginny interaction in the next chapter right? I loved the way you characterized him in the end of the first chapter. He's super cool. Re-reading it it really didn't seem as though his personality changed so much as it progressed-in responce to Ginny. Keep up-dating!

Me: lol thanks once again for reviewing! I like how Ian is too. I feel bad for him though…but we'll see what happens next 

READ/ REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'SUMBIT REVIEW'!


	4. Slip

**Disclaimeer: I don't own anything HP…it sux to not own it though…trust me, I know… still don't own it…**

**Previously:**

**Ginny's POV:**

We kissed again, and closed our eyes, so I had no idea Ian had seen the whole thing. I also didn't see the hurt in his eyes as he heard what we had said the whole time. He ran upstairs back to his dorm.

I heard and saw nothing. That is why, I had no idea, I was making the biggest mistake of my life.

**Ian's POV:**

It was horrible. The image of Ginny and Harry kept playing in my mind. I stayed in my dorm all week and faked sickness. I went to classes, but I didn't talk to Ginny if I didn't have too. It was okay without her. I met this Colin Creevey guy, and we became friends. I told him about what I saw. He seemed to be happy for Ginny, but upset for me. I don't think he could decide whose side he was on. He had known Ginny longer, but I think I'm more of a friend than she is to him.

I sat with Colin in classes and when we were eating. Ginny came up to me one day, and asked me if everything was alright between us. I told her everything was fine and I put on a fake smile. She asked me why it seemed like I was ignoring her. I told her I thought I needed to hang out with another guy my age. She seemed to believe me. She asked me if we were still going to Hogsmeade together with the trio. I told her Colin and I had made plans. Colin tried to say that we really hadn't, but I managed to elbow him in the stomach, so he quickly agreed. She seemed to accept this, but as she was walking off she shot weird glances in my direction.

I don't care anymore though. I'm giving up on her. I've lost all hope of what could have never been. We can still be friends I guess, but I can't stand talking to her anymore. I see her in the corridors with Harry, and she walks by me without a glance. I know she doesn't like me. I just want to slip away.

I started writing.

_I'm bored. Oh great now I'm talking to my self on paper…hmmm…_

_Slip:_

_If I slipped away,_

_Would you notice I was gone?_

_Some times I have to wonder,_

_What exactly went wrong?_

_When I see you with him,_

_I feel so far away from everything,_

_And I wish you would at least glance my way,_

_To bring me back down to reality._

_Cuz in my world,_

_We're both in love,_

_No one can stop us,_

_We run away from all our problems,_

_Keeping each other close,_

_There is no way we'd live up there,_

_If we didn't have each other._

_Cuz in my world we're so much in love,_

_So much in love,_

_That I have to wonder,_

_How I'd live without my other,_

_Two halves make a whole,_

_But two wrongs don't make a right,_

_I'm stuck in this world,_

_Just wondering,_

_That if without you,_

_Can I make it through this night?_

_The next day seems so close to me,_

_I'm still dreading its arrival,_

_What would it be like,_

_If you were my only source of survival?_

_With him you slowly add more pain,_

_I'm losing everything,_

_I've ever gained._

_Did you know I saw you kiss him?_

_It felt like a strong blow from the Womping Willow's limb._

_Did you know you could do this to me?_

_Did you know you took away all of my dignity?_

_I look at you and you look at me,_

_But you frown._

_You turn back around,_

_And smile up at him._

_Then you walk away,_

_Completely ready for the next day._

_You know that with him,_

_You'll have no problems._

_But could you be wrong?_

_I'm slowly slipping into this murky water._

_Can you save me?_

_You're the only one that saw,_

_Will you save me?_

_Two more seconds until I completely slip away,_

_And I have to wonder,_

_Would you notice I was gone,_

_I just have to wonder,_

_What exactly did go wrong?_

_Knight in shining armor,_

_Is what I dreamed to be,_

_Will you be the Maid of Honor?_

_And set my sweet soul free?_

_I have no more life,_

_You let me slip away,_

_And to think,_

_I was dreading the next day._

_Did you watch from the shore,_

_My lifeless body,_

_Float to the top?_

_Did you grab onto him,_

_And say you're glad it was me,_

_Not him?_

_I just have to wonder,_

_If I slipped away,_

_Would you notice I was gone,_

_Even though my soul has risen,_

_It still has unfinished business,_

_It will always be stuck wondering,_

_What had ever gone wrong?_

_To think if you were in my position,_

_Drowning under the murky water._

_Your knight in shining armor,_

_No where to be found,_

_You look at me with pleading eyes,_

_And I watch as you slip away,_

_You no longer have to witness me,_

_Dreading every single day._

_If two halves make a whole,_

_And two wrongs don't make a right,_

_Could we work together,_

_And put up a decent fight?_

_We could join together,_

_Two halves that fit,_

_And we would live in my world,_

_Because down here,_

_I have a feeling,_

_You would let me slip..._

_To Ginny May I one day forgive you?_

Ok wow…I just wrote poetry. Someone please help me. It may actually be good. Well I need to hide it somewhere. If anyone ever sees this my life could be ruined. Especially if Ginny saw it, that would be horrible. Hmm…under the couch pillow? No too obvious. I thought of more places, but I figured that under my pillow is the best place for it. I folded it in half.

About that time I heard people coming in the Common Room, which is where I had been standing. I quickly balled it up and threw it behind a plant. I saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny come in. They greeted me, and I said hey back. I was sweating so much I could have formed an ocean. I was scared they would ask me what was wrong, and I'd let it slip.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked. They came and sat on the couch.

"Uh actually I think I'm running a fever. I think I'll go lay down now. Later." I tried to walk up the stairs, but Hermione called after me.

"Wait!" I turned around. I was about to yell telling them to leave me the hell alone, but Hermione continued talking. "Don't you think you should go see Madame Pompfrey? You've been sick for like a week now."

"Hmm… I think I will if I don't feel good after I sleep for a little while." They all seemed to accept this, and turned back around. I headed up the stairs, and sat on my bed. I eventually laid down, and fell asleep, completely dreading the next day.

_We could join together,_

_Two halves that fit,_

_And we would live in my world,_

_Because down here,_

_I have a feeling,_

_You would let me slip..._

When I woke up in the morning I realized I had nothing to do. Colin was actually going to Hogsmeade to find something for the masquerade…I don't know why, and I was stuck here. I guess I could always go to Hogsmeade. I had heard about this Weasley Wizard Wheazes from Ginny, and I was planning on buying something and slipping it into Harry's food. Food… I hadn't eaten in a while. I decided I would go to breakfast before I made any decisions. I didn't realize though, that I had forgotten all about my poem.

**Hermione's POV:**

I read Ian's poem. At least I think it's his. He didn't put a name on it, so I'm just guessing it's his. I could tell he had a major thing for Ginny. I wanted Ginny to be happy with Harry. I just didn't want her to get hurt. Of course I barely know Ian, and I don't want Ginny to hurt him either, but I think his poem, or what I'm saying is his poem, basically states that she hurt him.

Now I understand why he has been avoiding us and saying he's sick. He's just avoiding Harry and Ginny, and being sick was the perfect excuse to get away. I can't imagine how bad it must have been seeing the girl of your dreams talk about someone else they like to you, and then seeing them kiss each other. I could only imagine how hurt I'd be if Ron did something like that, and me being in Ian's position I would probably break down.

I was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Harry, Ginny, and Ron when Ian came in. He went and sat with Colin. He always sits with Colin. I wish he would come sit with us. He is so funny, and he can make anyone laugh. Well except Ron. I think Ron is jealous of Ian because all the girls think he's cute and witty.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go ask Ian real quick if he's sure he doesn't want to come with us. I'll be right back." I stood up, and Ron stood up too.

"I'll come with you 'Mione."

"No," I screamed, "I mean I'll be fine by myself. It'll just take a sec." I walked away before he could say anything back. I did notice however the weird looks he was giving me. I'm just glad he didn't come with me. I walked up to Ian. Colin was talking to his brother about a camera he was hoping to get from his parents for his birthday next weekend, so I took my chance while no one was looking. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the poem which I had folded as small as it would go into a little note. I threw it in his lap. I had wrote this on the inside: _You need to watch_ _where you hide your belongings. Meet me tonight in the Common Room at 12:00. We need to talk about what you're getting yourself into._

He looked down at it, and then I guess realized what it was and his eyes became really wide. He looked back at me, and pointed at it. I guess he was asking if that was it, and if I had read it.

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah I read it. But listen, are you going to come with us to Hogsmeade still? I can understand if you don't want to."

"No I can't come. Not with Harry there. I'll see it another time maybe."

"Okay…well I need to get back over there. I guess I'll umm see you later?"

He nodded his head and I walked back and sat down. I looked down the table at him. I saw him open it up, and read it. Then he looked down the table at me. I nodded my head as if to say 'yeah I wrote that.' I saw him look to the left of me, grab a piece of toast, and storm out of the Great Hall. I slowly turned my head to the left, afraid of what I'd see. Ginny and Harry were sitting there, Gin on Harry's lap, kissing each other on the lips. It's then I realized what I was getting myself into. He wrote a poem about_ her _and Harry _together. _He knew he was the right one for her, I knew it too. I just hope she realizes Harry isn't the one for her. But hope is all I can do. She's gotten herself stuck in a whole way to deep for her own good. Maybe, just maybe, she can climb herself out of it.

**A/N: Ok sooo 4th chapter done. I hope you guys liked this better than the last one. The poem he writes in here is one I made up strictly for this story, and it's not a song like all the rest. I was trying to figure out a song, but I couldn't find one that fit, so I thought about a poem, and then I realized I should have him writing the poem, and make it an actual part of the story. I hope it was okay. R/R!**

**Review Responses:**

**hey there:** 'And I'm not going to give up on you either.' e! Ian totally brings out the squealy fan-girl in me! So he's kind of psyic huh? Nice twist... I hate Harry. you know why I hate harry? He's not Ian

**Me:** Lol I'm the same way. I got the whole idea from a Harry/Ginny fic I was reading and it all sounded so mushy. Then one night I thought up a plot to a chapter, but I realized I needed a new character, so I already have thought what's going to happen in the last like 3 chapters I just need to find a way to build up to it. I hope my story has been getting better, I know my writing isn't that good, but I'm working on it. I hope you review for every chapter. Thanks a lot for being the first chapter reviewer again!

sakura1221/ Thanks for that lol. I love reviews…

**Everyone Read Review!**

Lost.Somewher.Out.There AKA o.0Lost.In.Your.Empty.Promises0.o for longness… I cut it short though and that's what my real username is…


	5. I Thank the Twins

**Chapter Review:** It's then I realized what I was getting myself into. He wrote a poem about_ her _and Harry _together. _He knew he was the right one for her, I knew it too. I just hope she realizes Harry isn't the one for her. But hope is all I can do. She's gotten herself stuck in a whole way to deep for her own good. Maybe, just maybe, she can climb herself out of it.

Chapter 5: I Thank The Twins

All I know when I left was that I took off running. I made it to my dorm without anyone noticing me which is what I had hoped for. I changed into some jeans and a shirt. Then I threw a black jacket over my head, and took off running toward the Great Hall. I waited outside the doors for Colin. I saw that Madeleine girl come out, and I tried to blend into the wall like a chameleon, but I guess my blending techniques are a little off because she began walking towards me.

You wouldn't believe what she was wearing. A _very_ low-cut jean skirt, and a _really _tight fitting black shirt with a low v-neck thing. If I wasn't interested in someone else at the moment I may have actually stopped to take a look at her. She strode toward me like she owned the place. I saw guys give me jealous stares, but I was too busy making the most scared face you could ever see. If possible I had flattened myself up against the wall even more then I had already. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"Just to let you know what you're missing." She whispered in my ear as she winked at me. Then she turned around and walked off swinging her hips way too much. It looked as if at any moment they would come flying off.

I saw Colin hurry over to me.

"What was _that _all about?" He said as he reached me. I shrugged and casually started on my way to the carriages that were lined up outside. I saw the little horsey things and began petting the one whose carriage we would be riding in. I saw many people give me weird looks, but I pretended not to notice. Then I saw Colin staring at me in disbelief.

"Y-you can see them?"

"Er…see what?"

"The thestrals," I looked at him strangely and he said, "You know the things that are leading the carriages."

"Can't everyone see them?"

"No, you can only see them, if you've seen someone die."

I pulled my hand away from the-thestral, and put it in my pocket. "Oh." I said as I climbed into the carriage. Colin climbed in after me.

"So who did you see umm you know?"

"My mom," He looked at me as if to continue, "When I was little, maybe six or seven, I watched her die. She died from too much blood loss. I don't remember how, but she had accidentally cut her wrist open, and the blood just wouldn't stop coming out. It was maybe a year after my brother was born, he never really knew her, I can barely even remember her now. She was a witch, and my dad was a wizard. He couldn't stand to see all her belongings, so by the next month we had moved to America, where until recently we had resided. Then my father got transferred, he now works at the Ministry, and now, here I am."

"Does anyone know?" I could tell he had pity in his eyes. I think the thing that hurt the most when my mom had died was the pity everyone gave me, like I wasn't capable of anything.

"A couple people in America, but here you are the only one. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone here to have a reason to feel sorry for me."

He nodded his head, and the rest of the ride we sat in silence. When we finally got there we both jumped out. I told him to go do whatever he wanted to because I was just going to look around. He nodded and we parted ways. I saw the Weasley Wizard Wheezes sign so I walked in. The store was pretty full. I looked around seeing many odd devices. I decided to buy a couple assorted things. I made it to the counter, and behind it I saw two twins that had the same flaming red hair as Ron and Ginny.

"Would you like to try-" One of the twins began saying.

"-Our newest product-"

"-It makes your enemy freeze for 20 minutes and forget everything that had happened in the last 5 minutes-"

"-Giving you a long enough time to make an escape." The other twin finished. The held up a basket filled up to the top. I shook my head. They shrugged and sat it back on the counter.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Asked Madeleine as she walked up to me. I was holding the bag filled with all the products, but I was still standing next to the counter.

"Well actually-" I began.

"Great! I knew you'd come around. Come on we can go to that adorable restaurant down

there and you can buy me a meal, then we could maybe walk around for a little while, and you can buy me a bunch of really cute outfits!"

I stood there dumbstruck. I just nodded my head, and she smiled really big. I put on an innocent smile as I lifted up the basket full of new candies. "Would you like one? I heard they're as good as chocolate!"

"What's in them?" I looked at the Weasley twins for help.

"Well actually-" One began.

"-it's just a fat-free chocolate-" said the other.

"-that we are giving out to all of our customers!" They said in unison.

_Note to Self: I owe my life to the Weasley twins._

She giggled excitedly, and grabbed one. She bit into it.

"Oh my gosh this is really go-" But she didn't get to finish as her body froze. Her facial expression was hilarious since she was in mid-sentence.

"Thank you so much guys," I said to them, "If you ever need anything I'll be glad to help you out."

They smiled. "Well actually-"

"-we could use some help here-"

"-we just need someone to make sure our candy tastes all right!"

"So I'd be like a test subject?" I asked hesitantly. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, you would be paid a fairly good amount." I felt inside my pocket. There wasn't that much money left in there.

"I guess. Just tell me what I need to do." How bad could it be, right?

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Please check out my other stories if you're a Hermione/Ron fan, or a Hermione/Fred/George fan! Read/Review! Sorry about there not being lyrics in this one, but there will be some in the next chap. Which will be the confrontation with Hermione.


	6. Stupid Poem

Chapter 6: Stupid Poem

"How can you let her do this to you?" Hermione yelled at me.

"I d-"

Why am I always interrupted?

"You can't just let her go! That poem was the only way I would know that you were _this _much in love with her!"

That _stupid _poem….

There was a silence.

"Wait a minute," I said remembering, "What I'm going through with Ginny is what you're going through with Ron!"

"Is no-"

"How can you be telling me this stuff when you're doing the same thing as me?"

She sighed.

We both sat down, thinking.

"I guess we need some help." I declared. Sometimes I am way too smart!

"Well you see Ian, I already knew that, I was just thinking of how we could get this supposed 'help'."

"Why didn't you tell me that then? I've been thinking of how we could get a-"

"Ginny has totally _fried _your brain. I hate to be rude, but shut up!"

I glared at her, and then I paused for a moment. I inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. "Okay, I'm back."

"Good to know. Well while you have been no help whatsoever I have come up with a plan. How about we get the scoop on each other's crushes? Find out what they like, and meet up here at the same time next week?"

"Sounds like a plan Stan!" We both stood up and stretched. "Why couldn't I have been born with the smarts?"

She laughed and then said in a reporter voice, "So tell me," She paused as if to remember who she was interviewing, "Ian, what was it like to be born dumb?"

I began fake crying. "It's horrible! My parents were so disappointed! I would of given anything to have been smart! Anything!"

"Woah! Calm down Ian! You were getting way too into that! Wait, are you really crying?"

I looked up at her with a tear-streaked face, and began laughing. "No, but I've always been told I was a good actor."

She began laughing too. "I have to give you credit for that. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." We then made our way up to our rooms.

I opened the door and jumped on my bed. Sweet Sleep here I come!

A/N: No lyrics in this one either! Sorry! R/R!


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7: Jealousy

The next day, Hermione handed me a sheet of paper at lunch. I gave her a questioning look.

"Put it away and read it later."

I nodded my head while putting it in my pocket, and then I glanced at Ron. He was switching his glances from Hermione to me, as he caught my stare he made sure to glare. I smirked knowingly. He is so jealous. Hermione smiled unknowingly, but I know that she gave me the paper now to see how he would react. I would have done the same thing if I was her.

That's when I started thinking. Yes, _thinking. _It sounded ridiculous even in my head. Anyway, I figure that while Ginny is with Harry, the least I could do is try to get the two lovebirds across the table to finally _do _something about it. First act: Jealousy.

I brushed my leg against Ron's. Yes, Ron's. He looked up, startled. "Oh I'm sorry I thought that was Hermione's leg." I winked at her, and she giggled, realizing what was going on.

"It's okay." Then, he went back to eating. He is really, really thick! I could tell the realization had dawned on him as he turned very red in the ears. He tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I could see otherwise. I need to go a step further…

"Do you want to come sit by me Hermione?" She blushed and nodded before sliding her plate across the table and walking around it. She sat down next to me, and I noticed that she was rather _close._ I turned to whisper in her ear.

"He is really jealous. How do you want this to go?"

She thought for a moment before saying "As close as you want." I knew why she had said this. To me it meant: However long you want to do this or, until he cracks. To him it meant: I'll be all over you if you just give me the okay. I smiled in understanding before pulling her onto my lap.

She giggled again causing Ron's whole face to turn red, so he concentrated on eating until he thought the color had died down. I placed one arm around her back, putting my hand on her waist, while I put my other hand on her upper-leg, which did not go unnoticed by Ron. He choked on his pumpkin juice.

"You okay there, Ron?" I asked, innocently.

"Yeah, it umm…I've got to finish up some Charms homework before class starts. I'll uh see you guys later."

"Wait, I'll help you. Just give me a second. I'll meet you in the Common Room in five minutes." He nodded before quickly walking away.

And as I knew he would, he turned around right before the doors and looked at her. Taking my chance at jealousy, I kissed her. He watched for a moment before running out the doors. Even though she wasn't kissing back, no one could tell by the way I was kissing her. I figured she was saving her first kiss for someone special, someone like Ron.

I pulled away once he was out the door. "Thanks." She whispered before slipping out of my lap, and heading out the door.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over me. What if that ruins their chances of ever getting together? A second after that thought ran through my head, I knew I had to talk to him later.

* * *

I walked into the Common Room after my last class, and spotted Ron in an armchair in the corner, by himself. I saw my chance. I sat down in a chair next to him. He looked up, glared, and went back to reading a quidditch magazine.

"Look, I didn't realize until after that you might have er- feelings for Hermione, and uh I just wanted you to know that if you do I'll back off completely and let you have her."

H continued scanning the page, though I know he was thinking of the consequences. If he said yes, that he wanted me to back off, I could easily tell her that he liked her, which apparently he didn't want to happen. If he said no, it would be bad for all three of us, though he didn't know that. I didn't think he'd say no, because then he'd be giving me the right to flirt and date Hermione. Then, he spoke. "You can't tell anyone, especially not her."

Like the rest of the world doesn't already know! "I promise."

He sighed and threw down his magazine. "Yeah, I do like her, and I'd appreciate it if you did kind of leave her alone. Not that you can't be friends or anything," Like he could stop me, "I just – uh- I don't know."

"It's okay, dude. You can have her, I think she has a thing for you, anyway."

He grinned. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't meant it, but, you should ask her out now. Since I've been here I have seen a lot of _interested _male glances at her, if you know what I mean."

He nodded. "Thanks Ian. You know, you're actually a pretty cool guy."

"Trust me, I know." I laughed to let him know I was joking. Honestly, I'm not that caught up in myself!

He laughed too. I put my hands in my pockets. I felt my fingers graze a piece of parchment. Remember the one Hermione gave me, I thought up an excuse to leave.

"I would stay and chat, but I'm tired, so see you tomorrow!" I headed up the stairs as he called out a 'night' after me.

I jumped onto my bed, pulling it out of my pocket. I unfolded it, and smoothed out its creases before I began reading.

A/N: Honestly, is this story really that bad? One review? But still, if one person enjoyed the story I musn't quit now and ruin their good spirits. By the way, thank you Perkey Terkey for the review. It was the only thing that made me continue! If you are reading the story, and haven't reviewed, please do so that I know the story is enjoyed by others. Thanks! R/R!


	8. Empty Apartment

_Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life?  
What's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is_

_**Yellowcard-Empty Apartment**_

Ian's POV:

_Favorite Color: Green. Why? It doesn't clash with her hair_

_Favorite band: She likes muggle punk bands (I don't know why)_

I grinned at this, excited that I was getting the scoop on Ginny. Stalkerish? Yeah, just a bit.

_Favorite Book: She's not sure. She likes anything where the girl isn't vulnerable._

_Favorite Sport: Quidditch_

_Favorite Movie: hasn't seen that many, so she doesn't have one_

_Biggest Pet Peeve: When her brothers try to get in her business._

_Why I believe she likes Harry: she loved the stories her mother used to read to her as a child about the princesses that were rescued by knights. (Kind of contradicts the whole 'no vulnerable girls in book' thing doesn't it?) She has been rescued before by him, and sees him as her hero/ knight._

Huh? He's rescued her?

_Favorite Candy: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_

_Favorite Song: Probably "Boys and Girls" by Good Charlotte, but she has so many favorites it's hard to choose._

_Question She Keeps Asking Me: Why are you asking me all this stupid stuff?_

_Favorite Time of Year: Summer_

_Favorite Holiday: Christmas_

_Favorite Thing to do: play quidditch_

_I hope this is enough info! Now you can use the questions I asked for Ron. Though, I know most of them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

I laughed at most of the things. Especially the 'Question She Keeps Asking Me'. I smiled as I folded it neatly back up and stuck it under my bed. After I quickly fell asleep, I had dreams filled with a certain red-head girl, and _I _was her hero.

Ginny's POV:

I'm not sure what is up with Ian. I mean he might be upset about the Harry thing, but I don't believe he'd be that upset about it… I don't know, maybe he's just emotional?

Those kinds of thoughts have been bothering me all the time now. I feel bad for just hanging out with Harry around him. It feels like it's my fault that we're not friends anymore. Knowing how I seem to always screw things up, I'm probably right.

God, I wish for once my life would be easy!

I guess I could say sorry. Maybe ask him what's wrong. Yeah I'll do that. In fact, I'll do it right now.

Instead of walking slowly down to breakfast, I ran.

Please, please hear me out.

Ian's POV:

"Hermione!" I yelled as I shot through the Common Room. I stopped to look around, and found her in the chairs in the corner talking to Ron. I quickly went over there

"Hermione, I need to talk to you!"

She gave me a look. "Uh can it wait?"

I stared. "Not really."

She sighed, but nonetheless, stood. "I'm sorry Ron, I'll be right back. I promise."

Uh oh. Ron shot me a curious look. Hermione just looked aggravated.

When we were out of earshot from everyone else Hermione said, "Ian! I think Ron was about to ask me out!"

"Sorry Hermione! I swear I would have waited if I would have known." She nodded, accepting my apology.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh right. Ginny came up to me today and she said sorry about you know the whole Harry thing, and I was beginning to forgive her. Except, then she asked why I have been so depressed. And then it hit me that she wasn't really sorry about Harry. So I simply replied with, 'The girl that I like is dating someone else.' And then I left. But now I regret it because every time I see her she gives me this weird look! And to conclude, I know I screwed up because now things are extremely uncomfortable and even more awkward!" I told this in just a few breaths, causing it to come out rushed.

Hermione gave me a sympathetic glance. "Look, we can talk about it tonight. Okay?" I nodded. "12:00?" I nodded again. "Okay, well I need to get back to Ron…"

"Okay, bye."

She walked back to Ron, while I stood there. Confused as to what to do, I stormed off, about to take a walk.

The cold wind hit me, unexpectedly, in the face. I wrapped my arms in front of me, trying to keep my black hoodie closer to my body. I pulled out my CD player from my hoodie pocket pressed play, and within thirty seconds, I was zoned out.

Ginny's POV:

Things are awkward. Really extremely, unbearably, awkward. I don't know why he said that. It's not as if I didn't apologize and I didn't feel bad about it! I'm just confused! Eep! I got to go! I was supposed to meet Harry ten minutes ago!

I ran out of my room, down the stairs, bumped into Neville, apologized, dashed through the Common Room, down the hallway, and made it out to the lake in two minutes.

I apologized for being late to Harry.

"It's all right Ginny. I just got here myself."

"Oh well I'm glad you haven't been waiting to long."

Harry grabbed me around the waist and lowered his lips to my ear. "I'd wait around for you forever."

It was sweet, yet really cheesy. I pecked him on the lips. He kissed me, and soon, we were making out.

Billions of thoughts were flying through my head, but the one I kept thinking the most was, 'Oh my god I'm making out with Harry freakin' Potter! This has been my dream since I was a child!' Sure we had kissed before now, but this was the first time we were so _intimate _about it.

I don't know how long we were doing this, but suddenly I felt an odd presence behind me. I assume Harry felt it too as we both pulled apart at the same time. Harry was giving the person behind us a mix between mad and embarrassed looks.

I turned around to find Ian. The depressed look stained across face. I was curious as to how long it would stay that way.

He looked uncomfortable as he shifted positions a couple of times. "I uh- I didn't mean to interrupt anything I just…thought you guys should know that Ron and Hermione are together now…"

I squealed! "When did that happen? I knew they liked each other! How did it happen? Ron asked Hermione, right?" I asked this so fast that I barely understood what I was asking as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Ian gave a forced smile and continued, "Well I was going back in the Common Room for something, and I heard it. So I waited for her reply, and you know…it kind of goes from there."

"Ian! I need details!" I begged.

Harry laughed. "Ginny, you can get Hermione to give you all those gross details later."

"You're not happy for your best friends?"

"I'm freaking ecstatic, but that's not what I'm trying to say. Ian here" he gestured toward Ian, "is a guy. Therefore, does not understand what you mean when you say you want 'details'."

"Meh!"

Harry was practically on the ground laughing. "What?" I asked. He just laughed harder. I looked at Ian and he shrugged, but you could tell he was just barely holding back a laugh.

I stomped my foot.

"You-laugh-said-laugh-meh! Laugh-what-laugh-the-laugh-hell-laugh-does-laugh-that mean?" His laughter finally subsided and he reached out his arm for me to help him up. I turned away, pretending to be mad.

"Awww come on Gin! You know I didn't mean it like that!" He whined as he stood up.

Haha what a sucker! Watch this!

I pouted as I said, "Harry Potter I am never going to speak to you ever again!"

Apparently I got too carried away, because Harry no longer believed I was mad at him. Which in turned caused me to look really, really stupid.

Ian's POV:

Haha Ginny is such a bad actress! No that I'd ever admit that to her face… But I will admit she did look really hot as she stood there with a look of embarrassment etched across her face.

Then, Harry and I laughed, causing us to earn a whack to the head.

That happened a couple of hours ago, and now I was sitting in the Common Room (the time being 11:59) and wondering why I was here before Hermione…

I heard a pounding of feet come down the girl's staircase, as a very flustered Hermione appeared.

"Sorry Ian I kind of fell asleep..." She trailed off.

I shrugged and gestured toward the clock to show that she was indeed only _one_ minute late and there was no need to apologize.

"Sooo…"She trailed off again.

"So…I got a letter from my dad today." She shot me a questioning look, so I continued. "He got a job transfer…he wants me to transfer to Durmstrang so that I'll be closer…"

"You're going to tell him you don't want to, right?"

"Well… actually…" I trailed off.

She shot me a sad look. "You wouldn't actually willingly _go_…would you?"

I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. A habit I use when I have nothing I want to say. "I…ah… It's not that easy." I had a nervous look on my face. I hoped she wouldn't ask a bunch of questions I didn't want to answer.

"When are you leaving?"

I sighed, halfway in relief, the other half for disappointment. "Next week."

A/N: just to let you know Perkey Terkey…the only reason I updated was because of that encouraging review. Heres the thing… is the quality of this chapter better or worse than the others? I need an honest opinion please!

R/R


End file.
